It's Cold
by Elenhin
Summary: This is Bo and Luke’s life together told by one event from each year, and all of them beginning with the same phrase. Begins when Bo was a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

It's Cold, **_Part One_**

Luke entered the room cautiously, he wasn't quite certain of the baby yet, it seemed to be screaming a great deal, that was for sure. Jesse told him that all babies screamed a lot, that he had as well when he was that little. Everyone else thought the baby was cute though, and Daisy though it looked a lot like one of her dolls. Luke wasn't to sure about that, maybe it was cute enough when it laughed, or smiled, but when it screamed. He was a bit afraid that he would end up hurting it. The baby was hardly a year old, it crawled around on the floor, and Luke was afraid he would trip over it, or step on it. You never knew where it crawled off to, suddenly it was just there. Not to mentioning how everything it ever got its small hands on went straight into his mouth, so Luke and Daisy had to be careful not to leave any small things around. It had already near choked on a few things, even if uncle Jesse and aunt Martha claimed that was normal for babies, putting everything in their mouth, he wasn't sure if he liked it. Not to mention the mess he made when eating, why couldn't babies eat without getting food all over their faces?

Now it was screaming again, aunt Martha had put it down in the crib as she did every afternoon, for an afternoon nap, only the child woke up screaming, and aunt Martha was outside hanging the laundry. Luke debated whatever to get her or not, but he decided he could at least try and figure out why it was screaming first. He headed into their bedroom where the crib was, when it was a little older it would share Luke's room, he wasn't sure what he thought about that, but he guessed it wouldn't be so bad when it was older, not as long as it stopped screaming.

Now he approached the crib. The baby lay there, tiny arms flailing, and occasionally kicking out with a leg. The baby blanket lay at his feet, and Luke brought it up to cover him with it again.

"Why are ya screaming like that for?" He asked, more for the point of it then so because he expected to get an answer. Then again, shortly after he had covered him up with the blanket again, the baby settled down a bit, not screaming, but merely whining a bit. "Huh, all of that screaming just cause ya were cold?" Luke asked baffled, babies really were strange.

* * *

"Luke!"

The high pitched baby whine woke Luke up out of his sleep. Bo was almost two now, always running around, and he could talk well enough Luke supposed. He was at least considered old enough to share Luke's room, but he still slept in a child's bed with higher sides to keep him from climbing out. He supposed that he didn't really mind, Bo was a lot better now that he didn't always cry and scream all the time. He laughed a lot, and he was kind of cute and cuddly. Sometimes he woke up in the night though, either with bad dreams, or he wanted something else. Part of the time Luke just went and got his aunt or uncle, but sometimes he took care of it himself.

"Is, cold." The baby boy informed Luke, he was standing up in his bed, looking over at where Luke slept. "Cold," he repeated again.

"It ain't cold if you lay down and pull the covers up." Luke told him sleepily, Bo wore an old pajamas that aunt Martha had sewn for Luke when he was that little. He didn't think it should be that cold, he certainly wasn't cold.

"Is cold," Bo insisted, whining a bit more.

"Okay, okay." Luke sighed as he crawled out of bed, he took another soft baby blanket out of the closet. "Now lie down." He told his baby cousin, Bo did as he was told, and Luke tucked him in again. First his cover and then the baby blanket, that should keep him warm enough.

"Thank you." Bo's whole small face lit up with the smile. "Hug," he beamed at Luke, holding up his small arms for Luke. It was really awkward to try and hug him when he was far down in the bed, but Luke leaned as far over the edge as he could, and hugged him the best possible. He then smiled as Bo squirmed around a bit, found the teddy bear and placed it in his cousins arms, then he went back to his own bed. He liked the baby a whole lot better now that he was bigger.

* * *

"Luke, it's cold."

Luke turned around to look at his three year old cousin who was trailing behind him.

"Where's you jacket?" He asked, when they had walked out to play aunt Martha had put on a jacket on the boy, and told him not to take it off, but Bo never listened to those warnings. He'd take it off if he felt warm, and then he didn't always know where it was.

Now he looked around himself as if he expected to find it there next to him on the ground.

Luke sighed, "when did you take it off?" he asked.

"When I chased the chickens." Bo's face lit up, he loved chasing the chickens around the farm.

"Ya ain't supposed to take it off, and ya ain't supposed to chase the chickens either." Luke pointed out. "Now, if ya cold, ya had better get back there, get ya jacket and put it on again, and stop chasing them chickens."

"But it's fun." Bo objected.

"I don't care if ya think it's fun, ya ain't supposed to do it, an' if ya gonna be following me around, ya can't just take off ya jacket and then come complaining that its cold."

Bo nodded as he spoke, but Luke was pretty sure that it all went in one ear and out the other. Bo just couldn't be made to think ahead, that was why Luke was always asked to keep an eye on him. Make sure that he didn't walk away from the farm, as he near had a time or two. Trying to follow some bird, or some other creature. Bo could take off following an ant if he felt like it.

Luke sighed again, "okay, lets go and pick up ya jacket then." He decided. Sure enough, it lay in the middle of the yard where Bo had been chasing the chickens, Luke picked it up, shook off the dust, and helped the boy to get it on again.

* * *

"Luke, I'm cold."

Bo had such a surprised expression on his face that Luke couldn't help but laughing. The four year old was standing there, dripping water. Since they were playing with some home made boats, really just a chunk of bark and a small stick, in the creak Luke had told him to be careful. Of course Bo leaned further and further out over the water though, the whole time until he fell in that was. Then he crawled back up on the bank, not crying or screaming, but looking down at the water streaming from his clothes, and stated how he was cold.

Of course he was, the water was cold. When Luke laughed however, then his lower lip began to tremble slightly. "Luke." He whined.

"I'm not laughing at ya Bo." Luke assured him. "But I did tell ya to be careful, now didn't I?"

"Ah, was careful." Bo objected. "Was really, was just that the boat wasn't, an' I had to get it like."

"Sure Bo, sure." Luke smiled, it seemed they wouldn't play anymore today. If Bo played in those wet clothes, he would catch a cold for sure, they had better head back to the house so he could get warm and dry again. Aunt Martha wouldn't be surprised, it wasn't the first time Bo had tumbled into the creek, and he had done it himself a time or two as well. "Come on then, time to get home."

He started off towards the house, and Bo trudged along after him, laughing at the squishing sound his boots made when he walked.


	2. part two

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts._

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

It's Cold, **_Part Two_**

"Luke, It's cold." Bo called from his bed, and once more when it failed to wake his cousin up. "Luke."

"Go to sleep Bo," Luke murmured from his own bed.

"But it's cold, I can't sleep." The five year old child insisted.

"Get a blanket then." Luke told his cousin as he rolled over.

"But if I get up, it'll be even colder, won't it?" Bo objected.

"An' if I get up to get it for ya, I'll be cold." Rolling over wasn't really enough to discourage Bo.

"Please." Bo begged.

"Bo."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

At least when he had rolled over he didn't have to see those puppy eyes Bo used to get when he wanted something. Aunt Martha said it was instinct, the puppies knew they were more likely to get what they wanted if they looked cute, and so did Bo. It didn't always work on aunt Martha though, only rarely, when she was about to give in anyway.

"No Bo." He insisted, but he was about to give up, if he did, he would be cold for a moment when he got the blanket, and then he would be back into his warm bed again, but Bo wouldn't go back to sleep until he was warm again, and until then he would keep Luke awake to.

"Please, Luke."

"Okay, okay." Luke gave in, slipped out of bed and got the blanket. Bo grinned as he crawled back down under the cover, when Luke spread the blanket over him he reached up his arms though, wrapping them around his cousins neck to hug him, and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." He beamed.

"Sleep now, Bo." Luke insisted, those hugs and kisses were really nice. Bo didn't think twice about giving them to anyone when he was in the mood.

"Okay."

Luke smiled as he heard the tell tale sounds that Bo was snuggling down, and soon he was asleep again.

* * *

"Luke, it's cold, I'm freezing." Six year old Bo complained to his cousin.

"Where's your jacket?" Luke didn't even turn around.

"I've got it on me, an' it's still cold." Bo sounded quite a bit offended that Luke had though he wasn't wearing his jacket.

Luke turned around now, Bo was indeed wearing his jacket, and shivering just the same. Luke wasn't really cold at all, he was wearing his own jacket, and he though it was warm enough he didn't really need it. Bo however apparently didn't agree, and it would be about an hour before they were back at the farm. He couldn't let him go around and freeze for that long.

"Come here then." He told him as he shrugged out of his jacket, and put it on Bo instead. It was much to big for him, the sleeves hanging far over his hands, and it hung almost to his knees, but he burrowed his head down into it as Luke buttoned it up.

"Won't ya be cold now?" Bo asked with a small frown, not wanting to give up his newfound warmth, but not wanting Luke to freeze either.

"No, I'm fine, lets head back now though." Luke smiled and patted his shoulder.

* * *

Luke shifted around in bed, trying to get comfortable for the last few minutes sleep before he had to get up, and found out his bed felt a lot more crowded than it had when he went to sleep. He turned his head and saw a mop of unruly blonde hair next to him on the pillow. His seven year old cousin.

"Bo." He said harshly, shaking his shoulders awake.

"I'm cold." Bo murmured sleepily. "An' ya were all warm like." He blinked his blue eyes and gave Luke that smile that all the women loved and would give him cookies for.

"Ya got ya own bed, an' ya could've gone and gotten a blanket." Luke told him, Bo had a habit of doing this, mostly if he had suffered a nightmare though.

"Yeah, but the floor was so cold." Bo pouted. "An' it was so warm and nice here, an' I was really cold."

"Well, get over to ya own bed now, I wanna sleep some more." Luke insisted.

"Aw, its even colder now." Bo whined. "Please can't I stay here, so nice an' warm, please Luke." He wrapped his small arms around Luke in a hug that was supposed to persuade him. Bo believed in using his cuteness to get what he wanted. It didn't always work, but Luke reckoned that it was true what he said, Bo's bed would be really cold now, if he went back it wouldn't be warm until they were called to get up. That would be kinda mean to Bo.

"Okay, ya can stay here till we get up." He granted, and smiled at the excited hug Bo bestowed him. "But ya know, I won't be as kind if ya do it again tomorrow, got it."

Bo nodded, already falling back asleep, and Luke had to admit that it was kinda nice to have him there curled against his chest.

* * *

"Luke, it's cold." Eight year old Bo said seriously.

"Uhu, well, there ain't nothing I can do about it." Luke pointed out.

"I know that, I was just sorta' saying it was cold." Bo pouted. "Just so that you knew it like."

Luke burst out laughing.

* * *

"It's cold Luke, I'm freezing." Bo came up to Luke who looked down on his nine year old cousin. Bo was growing up, but he was still just a kid.

"Ya knew we'd be outside." He told the boy.

"I know, but I just didn't know it'd be this cold." Bo defended himself.

Cooter laughed from where he stood, Bo was always so eager to go with them he didn't stop to think about the weather. "Here Bo, ya can go sit in the truck for a bit, should be warmer there." He tossed the boy the keys to his beat down pick up truck.

Bo took the keys and clambered inside, happy to be out of the wind for a bit. Not to mentioning being allowed to sit in the drivers seat of the pick up, where he could pretend he was driving as well as Cooter did.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	3. part three

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all begin with more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts._

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**It's cold**_, **Part Three**

"Luke," Bo paused and waited for a reply. "Luke."

"What." Luke groaned from his bed, at ten, Bo could be a pest at times, like when he woke him up in the middle of the night.

"I'm cold."

"I don't care, get a blanket, shut up and let me go back to sleep" Luke told him gruffly.

Bo sighed and got up for a blanket, wincing at the cold floor under his bare feet, and wished he was again small enough to make Luke get one for him.

* * *

"Luke." Bo's voice piped up in the darkness. "It's cold."

The eleven year old boy had been allowed to go camping with his older cousin and their friend Cooter. He loved it, but now it was so cold he couldn't sleep, even though he had his sleeping bag.

Luke's only reply was a soft snore as he apparently had no trouble with sleeping.

"Luke." Bo sounded a bit more indignant now.

On the other side of the boy Cooter grinned, for all his complaining Bo rarely whined. Complaining about things just was a way to state facts for him, and he didn't really expect anyone else to fix everything for him, he just wanted to make sure that they were aware of the problem. Cold when sleeping was however not fun, that much Cooter knew from a lot of experience.

"Hey buddyro, scoot closer to ya cousin there." Cooter grinned as Bo rolled around, until he was pretty much pressed against Luke, Cooter shuffled after. Between the two of them, Bo would be a lot warmer.

Cooter grinned to himself as he saw the young one fall asleep, Bo wasn't just his friends tag along, he was his friend as well, and more than that, he was a bit of a little brother to Cooter as well, and he found he liked that.

* * *

"Luke, I'm freezing."

In spite of the situation Luke laughed, the twelve year old Bo had been standing fishing on the bank, a few yards away from him, and then suddenly Luke had wound up fishing him out of the water. An unexpected tug at his line had pulled him right out into the river, and it was flowing rapidly enough that Luke had been worried there for a bit.

It was just lucky for them that Bo was a strong swimmer, and Luke was a fast runner. Getting far enough up ahead, to get a tree branch out to his cousin.

What made him laugh was that Bo still saw the need to point out that he was freezing, as if Luke hadn't noticed. His teeth were chattering so much that Luke could hardly hear his words, not to mention that he was almost afraid he'd bite his tongue out. Still the young boy had to point it out.

"Oh, I know Bo, I know." He grinned again at the soaked boy who stood therewith rivets of water running from his clothes, he would have been pouting if he hadn't been shivering to much. "Take of your jacket, and your shirt." He instructed. Bo would be a lot warmer if he gave him his own jacket, seeing as how one dry garment was a lot warmer than two wet.

So cold his fingers fumbled with the buttons Bo did as he was told, and when he stood there, shivering eve more with his bare upper body Luke helped him into his jacket.

"Okay, now we head for home, and we are going to walk fast." He ignored the fishing poles as well as Bo's clothes, he could get them all later. The important thing to him was getting his cousin back to the farm and warm.

* * *

"I'm cold Luke." Bo scooted closer to his older cousin, who didn't even notice, considering that he had a girl hanging on his side, and his arm around her, Bo wasn't really all that surprised. He had however draped a blanket around themselves, and Bo thought it was just as cold as they did, just cause he was Luke's thirteen year old cousin and not some pretty girl shouldn't mean he had to freeze.

So, shuffling closer still he lifted a corner of the blanket and pressed himself to Luke's side, Luke being so busy flirting with the girl that he didn't even notice. Seeing as how it was warmer there, Bo didn't really care.

* * *

"Bo, you okay?" Luke asked out into the darkness.

"I'm cold, Luke." The answer came back with chattering teeth.

Luke was again reminded of how he had left a thirteen year old kid, all elbows and knees, and gotten back home to a seventeen year old young man, full grown, though still skinny as a fence post.

"Want me to get you another blanket?"

Normally he would say the boy was old enough to get it on his own, he had thought so since a bit before Bo turned ten, now however was different. He had only been back home for about two weeks, and all of the plans they had made had been put on hold since a few days back when Bo caught the flu. Even if he didn't like the thought of the cold floor, he'd never make his sick cousin get one himself, he'd rather give him his last blanket and do without it himself.

"Please." Bo was shivering, Luke could hear it, so he got up and retrieved the warm blanket Jesse had left in their room should Bo need it. Draping it over him and tucking it in around his sides. "Anything else?" He asked, he thought Bo had been a bit hesitant to ask for things, as if he thought Luke couldn't be bothered with such pesky things as a sick cousin since he had been to war and all. "You thirsty?"

"A little." Bo admitted, curling up a bit on himself.

"I'll get you some water." Luke promised, ruffling his hair lightly. He had missed his cousin so badly when he was away, it had been the worst thing with it all, not having Bo near as he was so used to.

He headed to the kitchen and brought a glass of cold water. Then he helped his cousin drink it, noticing how he was still shivering just as much, as if Luke hadn't just put the warmest blanket in the house over him.

"Poor Bo," he said softly. "Ya still freezing just as much, ain't ya?"

"So cold." Came Bo's reply, arms tightly wrapped around his chest.

"Come here then, I'm gonna get ya warm." Luke assured him. Slipping in under the blanket behind Bo, draping one arm and holding him close. At first Bo seemed surprised, but then he pressed closer to the source of warmth he was offered. Luke wasn't really comfortable though, it was to hot under the blankets, and Bo was a source of heat all by himself, hot enough for Luke to feel the fever burning in him. Still, after some time Bo finally stopped shivering so badly and started falling asleep. It was the additional body heat from Luke, in combination with the reassurance that he was there that put him to sleep, and Luke couldn't care less if he though it was stifling hot when he noticed Bo nodding off. He really had missed his baby cousin so badly, and whatever plans they had could wait a few more days. He squeezed Bo tight once more before nodding off again himself.

The End

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


End file.
